


Totally Original Smash Chatfic

by CactusBread13



Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: How Do I Tag, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Multi, Oh god oh fuck why, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Out of Character, Super Smash Bros. Ultimate, Swearing, Tags May Change, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:54:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27654401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CactusBread13/pseuds/CactusBread13
Summary: Because I'm bored ok
Relationships: No ships yet - Relationship
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Oh yeah nothings bolded because I'm lazy and it got really annoying ok bye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AAAAA

Master Hand has created a chatroom: Smash

Master Hand has added 99+ people.

Master Hand: Go wild.

Master Hand has disconnected.

Mario: wtf is this

Marth: Interesting. Is this a place where we can talk?

Daisy: well no duh it's a chat what do u think it is?????????

Mario: oh, so it's a chat thingy? Makes sense

Sonic: nice, i now have a place were i can send memes

Crazy Hand: ur not allowed to se d images for some reason 

Sonic: bruh moment 

Daisy: WOAH WE CAN CHANGE OUR NAME?

Mario: oh really that's cool

Meme Lord: hell yea

Lucina: who are you?

Meme Lord: sonic

Lucina: ah...

crazy man: lamo nice

Meme Lord: u mean lmao?

crazy man: oh ye im just bad at typing lol

Little Mac: idk why I just have this feeling that this isnt gonna end well

Little Mac: just a feeling

Dark Pit: oh cool a chat room nice

Bowser: stfu edgy ass bitch

Dark Pit: ???? ok...

Fox: hey that was kinda rude bowser

Bowser: ok ok I'm sorry dp 

Falafel: it's fine

Falafel: WHO CHANGED MY NAME

Mario: me

Falafel: how?????????

Mario: cuz I just realized that I'm mod

Falafel: ok well it's like 12am imma sleep

Mario: night yall

Fox: night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk why I made dp to be falafel lol


	2. THEY CHAT BECAUSE ITS A CHATFIC OF COURSE THEY FUCKING CHAT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More chatting n shit cuz why not

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk man

Link: @Mario

Mario: wtf u do u want

Link: you said you have mod right?

Mario: yea

Link: who else has it

Mario: I think crazy hand, and like someone else I forgot

Link: ok cool I just wanted to know

Roy the delivery boy: woah you can @ people

Link: yeah you can

Link: @Falafel

Falafel: what the fuck do you want

Link: nothing I just wanted to @ you lol

Falafel: stfu

Link: 😭😭

Roy the delivery boy: wow I cant believe you made link cry that's so rude

Falafel: I'm sorry link I didnt mea n it

Link: it's fine

Falafel: :D

Pit: woah pittoo actually smiled for once

Falafel: *beats the shit out of pit*

Pit: *ded* 

Roy the delivery boy: WHAT THE HELL MAN YOU JUST KILLED MY BOYFRIEND

Falafel: YOUR BOYFRIEND?!

Roy the delivery boy: nah I'm kidding he isnt my boyfriend, but WHAT THE FUCK YOU JUST KILLED A MAN

Falafel: *revives him*

Pit: *alive*

Roy the delivery boy: nice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dw guys pit isnt actually ded


	3. MORE SHIT CUZ YEAH

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OK IDK

Samus: I'm litetally so fucking bored

Ridley: litetally

Samus: SHUT UP

Ridley: ok ok jeez

Captain Falcon: hey samus

Samus: ehat

Ridley: ehat 

Captain Falcon: wanna go on a date 😏

Samus: no

Samus: ALSO SHUT UP RILDET I JUST SUCK AT TYPINN

Ridkey: rildet typinn

Ridkey: WHO CHANGED MY NAME

Mario: me

Link: Mario strikes again 

Daisy: OH GOD OH FUCK WHY IS RIDLEY KILLIBG NARIO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mario mcfuckin dies the end


	4. NEW PEOPLE N STUFF

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> YEAH

Ridley: fuck u mario

Mario: fuck me urself coward

Falafel: 😏🥵😳

Ridley: shut

Pit: omg pittoo ships mario x Ridley

Joker: nah man the ideal ship is Mario x k rool

Falafel: sthut the fuck

Joker: no

Falafel: *beats the shit out of joker*

Joker: ok falafel

Falafel: stfu bitch gtfo 

Joker: woooooow ok so rude

Falafel: I'm sorry 

Joker: it's ok *kiss* 

Falafel: 😳

Joker: jk I don't kiss u cuz u mah homie

Falafel: ok

Falafel: *kills joker*

Palutena: ???

Falafel: what

Palutena: I just found this. This is really Interesting!

Falafel: ok boomer

Palutena: ...

Pit: pittoo ur gonna die

Samus: OH WTF PALUTENS BEATING UP DATK PIT

Mega Man: oh shot lol

Mega Man: *shut

Master hand has added 59 people to the chat.

Master Hand: Assist Trophies are now here.

Nikki: oh? This is interesting

Isaac: hey guys!

Peach: hello everyone!

Falafel: what the fuck- 

Ness: okay


End file.
